T'es toxique pour nous
by Mettalex
Summary: Le Patron et le Geek ont passé on ne sait combien de temps loin de leur créateur à la mort de celui-ci. Au retour de Mathieu, les personnalités ont beaucoup changées. Mais que c'est-il passé pour qu'elles deviennent ainsi? (Spoil Salut les Geeks Saison 6)
1. I: Patron

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma seconde fanfic qui, cette fois-ci, serra sur l'émission Salut les Geeks!

Comme d'habitude les personnages sont la propriétés de Mathieu Sommet (Même Ariane qui est un personnage déjà existant, je ne fait que lui donner une personnalité, un nom et une apparence).

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le patron se réveilla avec un mal de tête hallucinant. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était ni même de quand. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, s'était lorsque Mathieu s'était fait tiré dessus par ce fou qui dirigeait l'asile. Le criminel se souvenant être intervenu, lâchant un « Vas-y Gamin, essaie un peu de me plomber! » Puis, tout était devenu noir et il s'était réveiller ici, avec une drôle de sensation au fond de lui.

Normalement, les personnalités de Mathieu étaient dans sa tête et prenaient le contrôle de son corps pour intervenir. Mais là, le patron sentait qu'il n'avait pas simplement pris la place de son créateur pour faire ce que bon lui chantait. C'était… différend. Il ne sentait plus la constante pression des autres dans sa tête voulant prendre sa place, ni le sentiment qu'il était dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Il avait l'impression d'être lui, d'être bien dans ce corps.

Alors que le Patron se faisait cette réflexion, il réalisa enfin où il était. C'était une petite ruelle entre des restaurants où flottait une odeur de détritus et de nourriture écœurante. Des poubelles s'entassaient près des portes en fer qui menaient à l'arrière des restaurants. Des flaques d'eau couvraient le sol, signe qu'il avait plu peu de temps avant.

Le criminel se releva et épousseta ses vêtements avant de fouiller dans ses poches. Étrangement, il portait la tenue qu'il avait dans Salut les Geeks alors qu'il aurait normalement dû porter les vêtements de Mathieu. Il regarda dans son veston et y trouva un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. En fouillant dans son pantalon, il trouva son flingue ainsi que son portefeuille personnel. Comme s'il avait simplement utilisé le corps de Mathieu pour aller se promener.

Sortant finalement de la ruelle, le Patron s'aperçu enfin de l'ampleur de la situation. Il ne reconnaissait aucunement le lieu où il était, mais une chose était sûre, il n'était plus à Paris. Les bâtiments étaient beaucoup plus bas, pas plus de deux étages, et fabriqués, pour la plupart, en briques brunes et en bois.

Le Patron se mit alors à déambuler dans les rues de la ville sans réellement savoir où il allait. Les pancartes visibles sur les échoppes et les restaurants indiquaient qu'il se trouvait dans une ville appelée St-Donat. Les gens autour de lui ne semblaient pas réagir à son passage, ce qui était très étrange. D'habitude, les passants s'éloignaient en le voyant ou alors, se précipitait vers lui en espérant avoir un autographe. Malheureusement pour eux, leur autographe finissait généralement par un viol dans une ruelle suivit parfois d'un meurtre.

Son mal de tête ayant décidé de revenir, le Patron décida d'entrer dans un café dont l'enseigne indiquait le _Mille et une nuits_. Le petit bâtiment dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse avec ses petites tables rondes dispersées un peu partout, la lumière dorée provenant des lampes en forme de sphères toute simple et l'odeur de café qui flottait dans l'air. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise face à l'une des tables au fond du café et attendit qu'on vienne prendre sa commande tout en réfléchissant.

Les questions tournaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle, n'aidant pas sa migraine. Où était-il? Comment était-il arrivé là? Où étaient Mathieu et les autres? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve là, séparé de son créateur.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, une serveuse vint prendre sa commande, le coupant dans sa réflexion :

-Vous désirez quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et joviale.

-Un café crème, grogna le Patron.

La jeune fille repartit sans rien dire, ne faisant pas de remarque sur la raideur de son client ou encore son manque de politesse. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la commande du criminel et la déposa sur la table avec une serviette en papier.

Le Patron prit une gorgée de son café et prit le temps de savourer le goût de la boisson, Mathieu avait l'habitude de prendre son café noir, ce qui le rendait particulièrement énervé, contrairement au Patron qui y ajoutait de la crème pour adoucir le goût.

Après avoir avalé sa gorgé de café, le criminel remarqua que la serveuse avait dessiné quelque chose la mousse, un magnifique cœur stylisé. En se retournant pour l'observer, la jeune femme vit qu'il l'observait et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller prendre la commande d'un client.

Elle était plutôt mignonne pour son genre. Elle était plus petite que le Patron, avait de longs cheveux noirs rassemblés en un chignon en bataille et des yeux verts lumineux au centre d'un visage aux traits doux. Elle portait un tablier blanc par-dessus un t-shirt et un pantalon noirs.

En soit, le Patron se fichait bien à quoi la serveuse ressemblait, le problème était plutôt le dessin qu'elle avait fait dans son café. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il était ce genre de type à se laisser influencer par ces petits charmes? Et bien non, et elle allait regretter d'avoir cru le contraire.

Le criminel attendit la fermeture du café caché dans la ruelle derrière le bâtiment. Alors qu'il terminait sa boisson, il avait appris que la serveuse était la dernière à sortir et qu'elle devait fermer à clé derrière elle. Cela arrangeait le Patron qui ne voulait pas se faire surprendre par quelqu'un et devoir augmenter le nombre de cadavres à sa liste.

Alors que le Patron commençait à perdre patiente, il finit par entendre un bruit venant de la porte arrière du café. La serveuse venait de sortir et fermait derrière elle en fredonnant. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le Patron fondit sur elle et la plaqua sur le mur, bloquant sa gorge avec son bras. Son autre main tenait fermement son fusil pointé sur le front de sa victime.

-Tu pensais que j'étais du genre à accepter ce genre de petites attention Gamine? Tu croyais qu'on pouvais essayer de flirter avec le plus grand criminel de la planète? Ou alors tu m'avais reconnu et tu voulais attirer mon attention?

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient agrandi par la terreur et elle bégaya un semblant de réponse à son agresseur :

-J… Je ne sais pa.. pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

-Cette saleté de cœur dans mon café!

-Nou..Nous faisons tou..toujours des dessin de ce genre, je croyais que ça vous remontrait le moral. Vous sembliez un peu déprimez.

Abasourdi par sa réponse, le Patron relâcha sa prise, permettant à la serveuse de respirer un peu. Elle ne le connaissait pas, comme le reste des gens ici? Il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire du mal dans ce cas. Il était un meurtrier, mais il ne tuait pas pour le simple plaisir de tuer.

-Ça va, dit-il en la relâchant, dégage sinon je pourrais changer d'avis. Et si tu recommence ton petit jeu, je n'hésiterai pas cette fois.

La serveuse partie en courant, laissant le Patron avec pour seul compagnie la fraicheur de la nuit et l'odeur de détritus.

* * *

Petite précision: J'ai donné un nom à la ville où se trouve le Patron (il s'agit d'un vrai village au Québec où j'allais souvent quand j'étais petite), mais l'endroit n'est pas situé sur une carte. Oui il y a vraiment une ville de ce nom, mais l'histoire peut se passer où vous voulez, que ça soit en France, en Suisse, en Belgique...

C'était tout pour ma précision, à la prochaine!


	2. II: Geek

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le deuxième chapitre de T'es toxique pour nous, un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu. Disons que j'ai eu plus de mal à écrire sur le Geek que sur le Patron.

Comme la dernière fois, le Geek et Évangeline sont les propriétés de Mathieu Sommet (je crois que vous n'aurez pas de mal à reconnaître que est Évangeline même si elle n'a pas de nom dans slg)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le Geek jubilait. En une journée, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de son bourreau de créateur et à être en compagnie de l'une des plus jolies filles qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Il l'avait trouvé à son réveil penché au-dessus de son lit, l'air mi inquiet, mi agacé. Et maintenant, elle était avec lui à une convention pour lui faire plaisir, même si cela ne semblait pas du tout l'enchanter.

Elle s'appelait Évangeline, un nom qui semblait totalement contradictoire avec sa personnalité. Elle marchait aux côtés du Geek les bras croisés. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un débardeur noir, ses longs cheveux blonds rassemblés en une queue de cheval toute simple. Elle trainait avec elle un sac à dos vert miteux et regardait partout autour d'elle, semblant sur ses gardes.

Le Geek, quant à lui, s'amusait comme un fou. Il testait les nouveaux jeux vidéo, regardait les goodies disponibles et surtout, se faisait prendre en photo. En effet, plusieurs personnes venaient l'interpeller pour le prendre en photo en disant : «Il est trop bien ton cosplay du Geek de slg! Tu lui ressembles trop! » Les gens le prenaient visiblement pour un fan de l'émission et le félicitait pour son supposé cosplay. Le gamin n'osait pas avouer que ce n'était pas un costume, mais qu'il était bel et bien le personnage de Salut les Geeks.

À un moment, Évangeline semblait avoir aperçu quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Elle donna une tape sur l'épaule du Geek qui se faisait encore une fois prendre en photo par une ado.

-Allez le gamin, on se casse, ça sent pas bon par ici.

-Mais pourquoi, on vient juste d'arriver? On peut pas partir, j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir la présentation du nouveau Call of!

La jeune femme se retourna, prête à répliquer, mais figea devant la bouille du gamin. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux lumineux et suppliant, le rendant absolument adorable. Évangeline se reprit et répliqua :

-On s'en fiche de ton jeu, allez viens ou je te laisse seul ici.

Préférant suivre une inconnue qui semblait avoir un problème plutôt que de rester seul, il décida de l'écouter en la suivant au travers de la foule de passants. Ils finirent par sortir de la convention et Évangeline se mit à emprunter une série de ruelles sombres et exiguës. Personne ne semblait les suivre, mais le Geek avait quand-même l'impression qu'on l'observait.

À un moment, la blonde tourna le coin d'une rue et se trouva face à un groupe de quatre garçons armés de batte de baseball ou de planche de bois. Ils avaient tous l'air plus menaçant les uns que les autres, mais Évangeline ne semblait pas impressionnée. Elle sortit un canif de sa poche, prête à se défendre. Elle s'adressa alors au plus gros et baraqué du groupe qui se trouvait au centre des agresseurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dylan?

-Tu nous dois 50 euros, Princesse. On les veut maintenant.

-Vous m'aviez donné jusqu'à Lundi prochain pour vous rembourser, s'offusqua Évangeline.

-Changement de plan, on les veut maintenant!

Le susnommé Dylan poussa alors la jeune femme en riant, imité par ses acolytes. Évangeline tomba et son canif glissa aux pieds du Geek qui n'avait visiblement pas été remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, Le gamin ramassa l'arme et s'approcha du groupe en essayant de rassembler son courage.

-Lai..Laisse-là tranquille espèce de brute.

Dylan rigola de plus belle.

-Eh bien, la Princesse c'est trouvé un chevalier. Il a pas l'air très fort.

À ces mots, le gamer prit son élan et donna un coup de couteau vers Dylan. Il réussit à effleurer le bras du colosse, créant une marque sanglante. La brute rugit de douleur et regarda le Geek d'un œil noir.

-Visiblement le chevalier n'est pas si faible qu'on croirait.

Il grogna et décida de partir en compagnie de ses compagnons. Évangeline se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Elle regarda le Geek et déclara :

-On dirait que t'es pas si nul que ça finalement. Peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose de toi.

À ces mots le Geek rougit. Si il devait risquer sa vie ou faire des trucs stupides pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, alors il le ferait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa… Princesse.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, à la prochaine!


	3. III: Patron

Bonjour à tous!

Voici la suite de T'es toxique pour nous

J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré un Patron de plus en plus OOC.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que le Patron avait menacé la serveuse du _Mille et une nuit_. Entre temps, il avait réussi à dénicher un bordel près d'une sortie de la ville et y passait la plupart de son temps.

Cela le défoulait de passer du temps avec des filles qui se fichaient éperdument de son passé tant qu'elles étaient payées. Et lui pouvait passer du bon temps et essayer de mettre de côté les émotions contradictoires qu'il avait depuis quelque temps.

Le Patron ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait durant la soirée. Alors qu'il avait tué et menacé de nombreuses fois sans jamais ressentir de remord, à présent il éprouvait quelque chose de bizarre et n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il se sentait réellement mal pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à cette gamine (en même temps il lui avait juste fait un peu peur.) Il se sentait juste assez stupide d'avoir réagi aussi impulsivement et aussi connement face à un simple cœur dans un café.

C'était peut-être l'absence de Mathieu qui le faisait réagir comme ça. Le Patron ressentait de plus en plus qu'il était séparé de son créateur et que celui-ci n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Il n'avait plus cette impression de tiraillement qu'exerçait Mathieu sur lui et c'était peut-être lié aux remords étranges qu'il avait.

-Tu penses encore à cette fille?

Le Patron était étendu à moitié nu sur le lit de la chambre qu'il occupait depuis une semaine dans le bordel. Il s'était arrangé avec le propriétaire de l'établissement pour qu'il puisse rester là autant qu'il voulait, tant qu'il payait une des filles. L'une d'entre elle était d'ailleurs présente dans la pièce, ses cheveux cachant sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se rhabillait.

-Ça te regarde pas Gamine, allez dégage, répondit le criminel d'un ton morne.

-Peut-être, mais à ta place, j'irais la retrouver si elle est si importante. Dis la prostituée d'une voix douce.

-T'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit? Dégage! Cria le Patron.

La jeune femme s'enfuit alors que le criminel lui lançait sa chaussure dessus. Celle-ci rata sa cible et alla frapper le cadre de porte.

Le Patron se décida enfin à sortir pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. Il se rendit à une cabine téléphonique et prit le combiné d'une main hésitante. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes avant de payer et composer le numéro. Il entendit la sonnerie plusieurs fois avant d'entendre la voix préenregistrée de Mathieu dire qu'il n'était pas là. Le Patron raccrocha sans trop savoir ce qu'il éprouvait.

Le châtain commença alors à déambuler dans la ville sans réellement chercher à aller quelque pars. Il passait devant les différents magasins et boutiques sans jamais vraiment les voir. Il sentit à un moment qu'il pleuvait, mais cela ne l'affecta pas pour autant. Rien ne semblait l'affecter et même lorsqu'il fonçait dans les passants, il s'excusait vaguement et reprenait sa route.

Vers la fin de la journée, le Patron se retrouva sans qu'il s'en rende compte devant le _Mille et une nuits._ Il se demanda comment il était arrivé là, puis sentit son estomac grondé. Le criminel réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée et se décida à entrer pour prendre quelque chose.

La même atmosphère chaleureuse émanait de l'endroit et le Patron décida de retourner s'asseoir au même endroit que la dernière fois. Il promena son regard sur la salle et vit que la serveuse qu'il avait agressée la dernière fois n'était pas là. Le Patron commanda un sandwich et lorsque le serveur revint avec sa commande, il demanda s'il n'avait pas vu la fille.

-Sais-tu si la serveuse aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts travaille ce soir?

-Aux cheveux noirs? Vous devez parler d'Arianne. Elle est à l'étage, répondit le jeune homme en réfléchissant.

À l'étage? Le criminel regarda dans la salle et aperçu un escalier dans un coin. Il prit le temps de manger pour calmer son estomac avant de se rendre au deuxième étage. Là-haut, il vit de grandes bibliothèques alignées en rangs. Un petit espace avait été aménagé au centre de la pièce pour y installer des fauteuils et des tables basses.

Le Patron commença alors à se promener dans les quelques allées et fini par trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ses pupilles s'agrandirent de peur. Elle se retourna et sembla chercher à fuir, mais le Patron était plus rapide. Il rattrapa la serveuse en quelque secondes et lui saisit le bras pour qu'elle reste là.

-Attends, Arianne, s'il te plaît. dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Répondit la jeune femme.

-J'ai demandé à un type en bas. Et… je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai vraiment agis comme un imbécile.

-Vous le pensez vraiment?

-Aucune idée Gamine.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine!


	4. IV: Geek

Bonjour à tous et bonne année! (Je l'ai dit sur mon autre fic, mais pas ici, donc voilà)

Et oui après je sais plus combien de temps, voici ENFIN la suite de T'es toxique pour nous.

Mais avant, réponse à une review anonyme:

- **Pennyy:** Un peu court? C'est probablement à cause des autres fics que tu lis, parce que j'ai l'habitude de faire des chapitres entre 700 et 1300 mots (sans les apostrophes puisque mon logiciel les compte pas). Mais bon, je suis contente que tu aimes.

Voilà

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Depuis maintenant un mois, le Geek restait avec Évangeline tel un petit chien de poche. Il avait finalement compris qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui faisait ce qu'on lui disait sans broncher. Mais plutôt la rebelle qui trainait dans les endroits louches et faisait un peu ce qui lui plaisait sans se soucier des lois.

Le gameur avait appris qu'Évangeline était impliquée dans plusieurs histoires en lien avec la drogue. Bien qu'elle n'en consomme pas personnellement, elle était revendeuse auprès de ceux qui en voulaient. Son air d'ange lui permettait souvent d'éviter les problèmes, que ce soit avec les autorités, ou auprès de Dylan qui était celui qui dirigeait le petit trafic.

Ça ne dérangeait pas le gamin en soit, puisque la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était qu'il puisse rester aux côtés de la belle blonde. Elle ne semblait pas lui trouver une réelle utilité, mais comptait bien lui en trouver une. C'était la principale raison de pourquoi elle acceptait sa présence malgré les nombreuses maladresses du jeune homme.

-Eh le gosse, je t'avais dit de rester à la planque, dit-elle une fois où elle devait faire une transaction, si je me fais prendre, y'a pas que moi qui va aller en tôle.

-Dé…désolé Évangeline.

À ces mots, le Geek tourna les talons et laissa la blonde seule avec son client, un ado malingre en sweet. Il avait l'habitude du langage vulgaire et du rejet constant d'Évangeline, mais il avait cru qu'après l'avoir défendue face à Dylan, elle lui aurait donné un peu d'affection, ou au moins du respect.

Le gameur devait avoir parcouru deux rues lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas de course derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçu Évangeline qui courait vers lui, apeurée. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, il n'eut le temps que d'entendre un mot avant qu'elle ne passe devant lui.

-Cours!

Juste après cette déclaration, le Geek entendit des cris derrière lui. Sans se faire prier, il commença à courir et réussi à rattraper la dealeuse. Il suivait ses indications sans trop comprendre où elle voulait aller. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda :

-On retourne pas à la planque?

-Trop dangereux, ils pourraient l'avoir trouvé et y avoir installé des agents. Pour l'instant faut juste se cacher.

Le Geek ne comprenait pas trop l'ampleur de la situation, mais compris qu'il fallait trouver une cachette, et vite. Le duo arriva à un espace dégagé qui, après quelques secondes d'observation, s'avéra être un parc. Évangeline lâcha une flopée de jurons en voyant cet endroit aussi désertique.

Le cerveau du gameur tournait à toute vitesse. S'il avait été dans un jeu, où se serait-il caché pour éviter de se faire prendre par les policiers? Il balaya l'endroit du regard et aperçu des buissons qui semblaient assez touffus. Le gamin prit le poignet d'Évangeline et la tira vers l'endroit repéré, non sans qu'elle lui crache une salve d'insultes.

-Lâche moi sale gosse, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ferme là, je te signale que c'est ta faute si on est dans cette merde.

Évangeline se tue, soit devant l'évidence de ces propose, soit face à l'audace du Geek. Le duo arriva aux buissons et s'y engouffra à peine quelques secondes avant que les policiers ne déboulent dans le parc. Ils passèrent devant les buissons sans s'arrêter et repartirent sans noter la présence des deux pseudo-criminels qui tremblaient comme des feuilles. Malgré la certitude que les flics étaient partis, les deux attendirent 10 minutes avant de sortir de leur cachette. Tandis qu'ils retiraient la terre de leurs vêtements, Évangeline déclara :

-Je confirme ce que j'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est vu, t'es pas si nul que ça au final.

À partir de ce moment, le Geek pu accompagner Évangeline chaque fois qu'elle sortait quelque part. Ça leur évitait des coups à ce que des flics débarquent dans leur planque alors que le gamin était tout seul et ça assurait les arrières de la blonde au cas où elle avait des problèmes avec qui que ce soit.

Un soir, elle décida même que c'était au tour du Geek de faire la transaction pour voir s'il servait à autre chose que faire le guet.

-T'as qu'à attendre devant cette boutique et une fille aux cheveux rouges va se pointer. Elle va te demander si t'as des œufs. À ce moment-là, tu lui montre la drogue sans lui donner. T'attends qu'elle te file les 200€ avant de lui passer. Si elle te donne pas assez, tu me fais signe et j'interviens.

-Mais… Évangeline… Bredouilla le Geek qui ne voulait vraiment pas y aller.

-Pas de mais, allez! Riposta la blonde. Tu voulais me prouver ta valeur, bah go!

À ces mots, le Geek prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la boutique avec le stock à vendre en poche. Il attendit quelques minutes et vit finalement apparaître la fille qu'avait décrite Évangeline.

-Salut… c'est toi qu'y a les œufs?

Le gamin hocha nerveusement de la tête et sortit un sachet contenant ce que la fille recherchait. Celle-ci approuva et commença à calculer son argent. Tout en comptant, elle déclara :

-Je sais pas pourquoi c'est pas Évangeline qui fait ça ce soir, mais tu me plaît bien!

À ces mots, elle remit une liasse de billets au Geek qui le prit et s'empressa de compter. 120…140…160… 160? C'était tout? Il manquait 40 euros et la fille ne semblait même pas s'en soucier puisqu'elle avait remis ce qu'il lui restait d'argent dans les poches. Le gameur fut sur le point de faire signe à Évangeline pour qu'elle intervienne, puis ce rappela du Patron qui l'avait mainte et mainte fois dit de se démerder tout seul. Il décida de prendre exemple sur le criminel et adopta son attitude :

-Eh gamine, il te manque 40 euros, tu le sais ça?

À ces mots, le visage de la fille se figea.

-À… À bon? J'ai dû mal compter. Mais bon 40 de plus 40 de moins, c'est pas si grave. Personne le remarquera.

-Si… Parce que moi je l'ai remarqué, donc soit tu me donnes l'argent vite fait, soit tu dégages à grand coup de pied là où je pense, donc à toi de voir.

La fille fouilla frénétiquement ses poches et en sortie l'argent manquant pour le donner au Geek. Dès qu'il le prit, il jeta à la tête de la fille le sachet qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle l'attrapa maladroitement avant de filer.

Dès que sa cliente eut quitté son champ de vision, le Geek prit une grande respiration qui fut interrompu par Évangeline qui lui sauta dessus.

-Je savais que tu réussirais le gosse! Ça veut dire que je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer!

À ces mots, le gamin réalisa ce qu'il avait réellement fait et déclara :

-T'as vu, je suis un Narco Trafiquante!

Évangeline rigola doucement et ajouta :

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Allez viens le gosse, on a autre chose à faire pour ce soir.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à la prochaine! (En espérant que ça ne soit pas dans 3 mois)


	5. V: Patron

Bonjour à tous!

Voici la suite de T'es toxique pour nous!

Je préviens, à partir de maintenant, le Patron va être très OOC

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le temps semblait s'écouler sans que le Patron ne s'en rende compte. Il passait la plupart de son temps à l'étage du _Mille et une nuits_ , soit pour lire en prenant un café, soit pour simplement observer Arianne tandis qu'elle travaillait.

Évidemment, elle remarquait assez rapidement que le châtain l'observait, mais faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, continuant de ranger les livres ou de nettoyer les tables basses. Lorsque le Patron la regardait durant plus de 5 minutes, elle déclarait :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

À ces mots, le criminel faisait non de la tête et replongeait la tête dans le bouquin qu'il tenait. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression d'agir comme le Geek, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il appréciait de plus en plus le fait d'être loin de Mathieu et des autres et sentait qu'une sorte de poids avait quitté ses épaules.

Depuis qu'il était dans ce petit village, personne n'obligeait le Patron à être celui qu'il avait toujours été. L'homme violent, pervers et manipulateur semblait en avoir marre d'être ainsi et voulait tenter de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois. Et Arianne était la personne parfaite pour aider le Patron.

Avec sa personnalité calme et douce, la jeune femme semblait être prête à apprivoiser le criminel, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait proposé au châtain de venir au café à n'importe quel moment pour venir lui parler. Sauf que puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de se trouver un emploi, il allait au café pour embêter la jeune femme.

Ainsi, elle avait rapidement découvert que le criminel avait des lacunes en lectures que ni lui ou son créateur n'avaient essayé de régler. C'était un soir, une heure avant la fermeture. Le Patron était sur la même page depuis 10 bonnes minutes lorsqu'Arianne arriva derrière lui.

-Y'a un problème?

-No…Non, c'est juste que j'arrive pas à lire ce passage, grogna le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

-Laisse moi voir, dit Arianne en prenant le livre des mains du Patron, "Il rapporte tous les objets qu'on lui jette, il fait le beau pour quémander son dîner, et il fait tellement de tours que je ne m'en rappelle pas la moitié." Attends, pourquoi tu lis un livre pour enfant?

-Euh… Eh bien, bredouilla le criminel qui ne s'attendait pas à être mal à l'aise face à une fille.

-Tu ne sais pas lire?

-…

Devant l'air confus du Patron, Arianne sourit et le rassura. Elle se donna alors pour mission d'apprendre à lire au châtain. Pour ce faire, elle passait la dernière heure avant de devoir fermer le café pour aider son élève. C'était le moment où il y avait le moins de monde et presque personne ne passait à l'étage voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Arianne décida de continuer les leçons après la fermeture du _Mille et une nuits_ et invita le Patron à venir chez elle pour pouvoir continuer la lecture. Le criminel fut plus ou moins gêné à l'idée d'aller chez celle qui l'aidait tant depuis des semaines, mais accepta tout de même la proposition.

Il s'agissait d'un appartement assez petit, mais très propre situé au premier étage. L'entrée débouchait directement sur le salon dont un pan entier du mur était couvert de bibliothèque. En voyant cela, le Patron rigola.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Arianne, confuse.

-Y'avait pas déjà assez de livres à ton travail, demanda le criminel en riant un peu plus.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien face à la remarque du Patron. Elle se dirigea simplement vers le canapé et invita le Patron à s'installer à côté d'elle. Il sorti alors le livre qu'il avait emprunté avant de partir et le duo commença la lecture.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, au point que le Patron lui-même avait du mal à rester éveiller. Il se décida à partir à cause d'Arianne qui piquait du nez et commençait à délirer légèrement à cause de la fatigue. Mais lorsqu'il lui annonça son départ, la jeune femme se redressa d'un bon, l'air complètement alerte.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux partir? Demanda-t-elle tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à dormir sur le canapé.

-Non merci, répondit simplement le Patron, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée que je passe la nuit ici.

Arianne n'insista pas plus et raccompagna le châtain jusqu'à la porte. Juste avant de partir, il hésita et regarda la jeune femme plusieurs minutes en silence. Il sentait qu'une certaine tension s'installait, mais il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle signifiait. Jusqu'à ce qu'Arianne s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Pour petite précision, le passage que lit Arianne est une phrase d' _Alice au pays des merveilles_ de Lewis Carroll.

Voilà, à la prochaine


	6. VI: Geek

Bonjour à tous!

Après une éternité, voici le nouveau chapitre de T'es toxique pour nous

Désolé pour l'attente excessivement longue, mais bonne lecture

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait de manière assez floue pour le Geek. Il passait son temps à faire du trafic de drogue ou à fuir la police aux côtés d'Évangeline. Étrangement, il se sentait bien ainsi. La vie en cavale avec la blonde ne lui posait aucun problème, même que tout cela l'amusait.

L'absence de Mathieu l'aidait aussi. Chaque jour qui passait loin de son créateur rendait le Geek plus confiant et sûr de lui. Il avait de moins en moins peur de dire ce qu'il pensait et osait de plus en plus s'affirmer comme autre chose que ce qu'on lui avait dit être pendant toutes ces années. Il pouvait enfin sortir de sa boîte de petit gameur victime qui se faisait taper dessus. Maintenant, c'était lui qui prenait les commandes de sa vie.

Évangeline l'encourageait dans ses actions, il fallait bien l'avouer. Malgré son air de petite fille douce et tranquille, elle était en fait une vraie démone. Chaque mauvais coup que le gamin faisait étaient applaudit par la blonde ou carrément récompensé en petit bisou sur la joue. Le Geek appréciait tout particulièrement ce genre de faveur et se sentait apprécié de la jeune fille.

À cause de ces petites récompenses d'Évangeline, le gameur avait commencé à faire de plus en plus de transactions à sa place. Il voulait protéger celle dont il pensait être amoureux et voulait lui éviter d'avoir à donner la drogue aux acheteurs. Ainsi, il se pensait fort et avait réussi à se faire une certaine réputation dans le groupe de dealeurs de la jeune fille.

L'anecdote avec la fille aux cheveux rouges avaient été maintes et maintes fois racontée et surtout amplifiée. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un 40 euros manquant était devenu un combat violent ou le Geek avait salement amoché la fille en plus de deux autres types parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas payer. Chaque fois que le gamin racontait cette histoire, Évangeline restait en retrait et pouffait devant les absurdités racontées par le gamin.

Néanmoins, le Geek avait fini par s'endurcir un peu. Il n'avait plus aussi peur et allait même jusqu'à insulter gentiment sa compagne de cavale sans avoir peur de se faire taper dessus. Pour faire plus « classe », il s'était dégoté un veston dans le style de celui du patron qu'il portait par-dessus ses t-shirts de jeux vidéo.

Un soir, après une énième transaction faite par le Geek, lui et Évangeline s'apprêtaient à rentrer à leur nouvelle cachette, quand la blonde reçue un texto. Elle le lue en fronçant les sourcils. Le gameur finit par demander quesqu'il y avait et la jeune femme tourna l'écran vers lui sans dire un mot.

 _Viens à l'appart avec le mioche. Faut qu'on parle._

Inquiet, le gamin fronça les sourcils à son tours. Il demanda :

-C'est quoi « l'appart »? Et c'était un message de qui?

La dealeuse rangea son téléphone avant de se mettre en route. Elle répondit pendant qu'elle marchait.

-L'appart c'est l'endroit où reste Dylan, c'est lui qui a envoyé le message. Maintenant boucle-là et suis-moi.

Le trajet pris une bonne demi-heure en tout. Les transports en commun le passaient plus à cette heure-ci et de toute façon Évangeline détestait les utiliser vu la quantité de caméra qu'on y trouvait. Le Geek marchait en silence derrière la blonde qui semblait beaucoup plus nerveuse que d'habitude.

« L'appart » était un vieux bâtiment en brique de deux étages qui semblait abandonné depuis au moins trente ans. Du lierre poussait sur tout un côté de la bâtisse et la moitié des fenêtres étaient brisées. Le gameur aperçu néanmoins une lumière provenant du deuxième étage.

À l'intérieur, ça sentait le moisi et le renfermé. Sans dire un mot, Évangeline prit les escaliers puisque l'ascenseur était en panne. En même temps, le Geek n'aurait pas voulu être coincé dans un bâtiment aussi vieux. Quoi que… si c'était avec la belle Évangeline… Le gamin secoua la tête et continua de monter.

L'étage était éclairé par une douzaine de lampes torches disposées un peu partout. Dylan se tenait au milieu de la pièce et le reste du petit gang était éparpillé dans la salle. Lorsque le duo entra, tous tournèrent la tête pour l'observer. Le Geek avala sa salive avec difficulté, se sentent comme un bout de viande devant des chiens affamés.

-Eh bien, s'exclama Dylan, nos invités d'honneur sont finalement arrivés.

À ces mots, plusieurs de ses sbires se mirent à rire. Évangeline, elle, mit ses poings sur ses hanches et prit un air sévère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Dylan, dit-elle, c'est quoi ton problème?

-Le problème, répondit l'intéressé, c'est lui!

À ces mots, il pointa le Geek. Le gameur sursauta avant de se recroqueviller sous le coup de la peur. Certes il avait défié cette grosse brute, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle l'intimidait toujours.

-De quoi un problème, questionna Évangeline, il n'a rien fait de mal. Tu devrais même être content, il réussit à nous rapporter plus d'argent qu'avant.

À ces mots, Dylan éclata de rire. Le Geek ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans la déclaration d'Évangeline, mais il sentait que le dealeur ne la croyait pas. En tout cas pas totalement.

-Ouais peut-être, mais depuis qu'il est là, les fliques sont plus souvent sur notre dos. Cinq de notre groupe sont en tôle depuis qu'il est là, moi j'appelle pas ça une coïncidence.

Les autres rirent de plus belle. Le gameur se sentait désemparé. Il n'avait aucun lien avec les arrestations, Dylan les lui mettait sur le dos juste parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

-Tu sais très bien que ça n'a aucun lien avec le Geek! Cria Évangeline, faisant écho aux pensées du gameur.

Dylan haussa les épaules.

-Vaut mieux pas prendre de chances. Soit on le dégage, soit on le tue. Et comme il sait déjà trop d'info sur nous…

Le Geek sentait qu'on le poussait vers le chef du groupe. Il se retourna et vit qu'un cercle s'était formé autour de lui et Dylan. Évangeline était maintenue par deux types costauds et se débattait sans réussir à se libérer.

Avant que le Geek ait pu réagir, il reçue un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il tomba et atterrie sur le dos, la respiration coupée. Il vit Dylan pointer le canon de son fusil vers lui en ricanant.

-Eh bien, faut croire que t'es pas aussi fort que ce que tu racontes, hein gamin.

La façon dont Dylan prononça ces mots rappela le Patron au Geek. Pendant un instant, la colère submergea le gameur. Pas question de se faire tuer par ce connard! Le Geek donna donc un violent coup de pied dans la cheville de Dylan. Celui-ci hurla et, sous le coup de la surprise, lâcha son arme.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, le Geek attrapa le fusil et le pointa vers son adversaire. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant de presser la détente. Il senti une violente douleur dans son bras en même temps que d'entendre un bruit assourdissant.

Le Geek perdit la carte pendant un bon 10 minutes et quand il revint à lui, il vit Évangeline accroupie près de lui, le regard inquiet. Une forte odeur de sang imprégnait l'air. Le châtain tenta de se relever avec difficulté et vit le corps inerte de Dylan. Un trou sombre lui transperçait la poitrine.

-Que… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Bredouilla le Geek.

Évangeline le regarda avant de sourire à moitié.

-Tu as tiré sur Dylan et l'as tué, répondit-elle. En le faisant, tu es devenu le nouveau chef de notre gang.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu

À la prochaine


End file.
